duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Phoenix Saga
(Fushichō Hen) |Image = |Icon = |Next = God Apex Saga |Previous = Reincarnation Saga |Dmwiki= 不死鳥編 |Dmwiki2= 不死鳥編環境 }} Phoenix Saga is the 5th block of card sets in the Duel Masters trading card game. List of Sets It is composed of sets released between June 24, 2006, and February 17, 2007. *DM-19 Spectacle Nova *DM-20 The Ultimate Nova *DM-21 History of Devil Nova *DM-22 The Dragonic Nova *DM-23 The End of the Universe It also features promotional cards from Year 5. Plot The power of the catastrophe gears was so massive that they destroyed most of the world and created a spatial rift, where powerful invaders from the galaxy appeared and most races were extinct, leaving the most adaptable behind. At the same time, Hybrid Races appeared and researched methods against these powerful beings, eventually resulting in the appearance of Dragons in all civilizations. With Dragons in all civilizations, civilizations and races made one last war to end the demise of the world. Timeline *''Main: Timeline/Phoenix Saga'' Details Emphasis on the link between races appeared with many evolution creatures appearing. The Phoenix race, a race that was based on summoning over multiple races of creatures feature, as well as the Meteorburn ability. Abilities such as Sympathy on spells (allowing cards to cost less for each of your creatures that have a certain race in the battle zone) and Dynamo (allowing creatures to add power and abilities to other Dynamo creatures) allow synergy between races. Reanimate cards, cards that put creatures from your graveyard into the battle zone were released starting with Inferno Gate. The game's dark age since the appearance of Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny continues with an increasingly weak card pool and the dark age ends at the end of the block with the final ban on Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon. Metagame DM-19 and DM-20 Stage Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon continued to appear throughout DM-19. DM-19 was the first set to introduce a Reanimation card into the game, Inferno Gate, bringing forth faster ways to accelerate the deck, as well as play expensive non-evolution creatures for less mana. This was quickly exploited as cards such as Dandy Eggplant were used to drop Sapphire into your graveyard and with enough Mana Acceleration, Inferno Gate was used to send it out as fast as in the 3rd or 4th turn and there are barely any ways to get around it. However, single-color rush decks such as Water or Fire were still strong and commonly used due to their cheap and efficient creatures. Despite the officials promoting decks using Hybrid Races and Phoenixes, these strategies were at most Fun Deck level due to the harsh environment and only Grand Devils managed to win with minor successes. In fact, due to the sheer weakness of the recent card pool, many players felt bored and left the game as new cards fail to impact the metagame at all. Most of these cards were forgotten or unheard of by more recent players. Following from previous Light, Water and Darkness Deckout decks, Hell Slash deckouts began to use Fire. At this point in the metagame, while the metagame seems equal, it actually created a situation where it is nearly impossible to win with any deck save for Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon, Rush or Hell Slash. DM-21 and DMR-22 Stage New Card Pool continues to be extremely weak and the new cards bring no metagame changes, seriously boring most players as they played with a near-stagnant card pool and even more players left. Around this time, the TCG was discontinued. During January 2007, Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon was placed directly on the Premium Hall of Fame, banning it to 0 copies, as well as other deck-out based cards; Lost Charger, Hell Slash, and Future Slash. The deckout type of decks would not be seen again until much later during the Episode 1 metagame with Volg Thunder. With those cards removed from the metagame, while rushes such as Pacific Champion Rush and Mono-Fire rush did not gain any additional cards to strengthen the deckout, they were unharmed by the banlist, allowing them to flourish. To replace the lost seat of Sapphire, Removal Guardian decks, Bajula's Soul + Fighter Dual Fang, and Mana Burn decks involving Terradragon Zalberg and Terradragon Mildgarmus appeared. DM-22 brought the powerful Dragon creatures of Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon, Necrodragon Guljeneraid and Infinity Dragon each bringing strong additions to the line of Dragon cards. Decks involving Spell Del Fin and Fighter Dual Fang appeared, known as "Del Fin Fang" as well as decks based around Guljeneraid and combos involving his graveyard usage. Unlike the previous sets, DMR-22 managed to spice up the metagame slightly along with fun deck favorites such as Ultimate Galaxy Universe and Supernova Apollonus Dragerion. Ultimate Galaxy Universe would not make a good impact on the metagame despite its grand stature, but Rogue Decks using it once in a while win various tournaments in the future. DMR-23 Stage DM-23 was considered one of the worst failures of Duel Masters history along with DM-07 as the set was consisted of sloppily made Quasi-Vanilla Shield Trigger/Life Gate/Bio Tackle creatures and the remaining few creatures with actual effects are nothing short of bland. The flagship card, Supernova Black Hole Thanatos was even considered an in-joke due to its disproportionately weak card power compared with its extreme strength in the background story. However, Terse Ruth, Lightboom Guardian from this set has been used to counter the increase of mana burn decks. Singing Maid Lin Lullaby will be used in Imen Loop 9 years later to deck out the opponent. Competitive Decks *Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon **Sapphire Removal **Sapphire / Seventh Tower (F/N) **Sapphire / Dual Fang (F/N) **Sapphire / Eggplant (D/F/N) **Sapphire Mana Destruction (W/F/N) *Fire Rush (F) *Zamaru (W/D) *Deckout (L/W/D/F) *Light / Darkness Aquan (L/W/D) *Grand Devil (D) *Guardian Removal (L) *Dragon Mana Destruction *Necrodragon Guljeneraid Reanimation (D) *Infinity Dragon / Guljeneraid / Dark Lupia (D/F) Important Cards *Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *Inferno Gate *Cloned Nightmare *Dandy Eggplant *Bajula's Soul *Aquan Trivia *While he might have been retired during this period, all booster packs of this set show Shobu Kirifuda instead of Teru in which the latter plays the role of the main protagonist at this period. Category:Set Block